Historically, many diverse materials of various origins have been used to treat wounds by absorbing wound fluids and tissue, hereinafter generally referred to as exudate, from a wound site with some type of absorbent material. In recent years, use of polymeric-based wound care products have become increasingly popular to control wound site environmental factors such as water vapor, oxygen permeability, bacterial impermeability, and absorption of exudate. Such wound care products are tailored to meet specific requirements including conformability to a body portion, selective adherence to a wound bed, and adhesiveness to the skin surrounding the wound site.
Recently, occlusive or moisture-retentive dressings have gained increasing acceptance in treating wounds, in particular pressure sores and ulcers. A wide variety of types of structures are known in the art for use in or as occlusive dressings and generally comprise components for receiving, absorbing and retaining exudate. Typically, these wound care products include polymeric foams, polymeric films, particulate and fibrous polymers, hydrogels and hydrocolloids. Dressings with at least one of these components promote wound healing by providing a moist environment, while removing excess exudate and toxic components, and further serve as a barrier to protect the wound from secondary bacterial infection. While these known occlusive wound dressings can effectively manage a wound, many have been found to possess certain limitations or disadvantages.
Developments in the field of silicone manufacturing have led Ossur hf of Reykjavik, Iceland, and assignee of the present invention, to produce silicone products adapted for skin contact that provide superb softness, and gentle skin contact. In particular, such silicone manufacturing has led to advances in improved comfort and cushioning of prosthetic suspension liners that have excellent durability and intimacy using proprietary silicone technology of Ossur hf. It has been found that by applying the silicone technology of Ossur hf to produce a discrete ultra-thin, perforated tacky silicone sheet, a silicone adhesive layer can be produced that possesses superior gentle adherence to wound sites while not damaging skin and the wound bed due to single or repeated removal of the silicone layer.
While a wound dressing having an absorbent core with a silicone adhesive layer provides gentle adhesion to the wound and the surrounding skin, there are many instances where it is required that the wound dressing has greater tackiness in outer lying regions bordering the wound. Difficulties arise in that there must be a balance of gentle adhesion at the wound site and adjacent areas of skin so as to avoid disrupting the wound, while still providing sufficient adhesion of the dressing to accommodate movement of a patient or at wound sites difficult to maintain adhesion.
Efforts have been made to apply a wound dressing having a silicone adhesive layer with sufficient gentle adhesive properties to a wound and further secured to the outer lying skin by the application of medical tape over the wound dressing. While this has proven effective at maintaining a wound dressing on a patient's body, more time and care is required to apply the wound dressing. Furthermore, the adhesive on the medical tape may be too tacky and irritate the skin upon which it is applied during application and removal thereof.
Despite the ready availability of medical tape, it is desirable to provide a wound dressing that possesses the adherence capabilities of medical tape in a stand alone form yet gentle to the shin.
From a standpoint of ease of application and comfort to a patient, it is desirable that a wound dressing include different areas of adhesion, wherein an adhesive layer disposed on the absorbent core has gentle skin adherence while a portion of the wound dressing bordering the absorbent core has greater skin adherence. Thus, with such a wound dressing, the need for medical tape is mitigated and the wound dressing can be applied in a simpler fashion without discomfort to a patient.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a demand for an improved wound dressing which prevents wound trauma upon wound dressing changes, improves the durability and lifetime of the wound dressing, anatomically conforms to a wound, possesses improved fluid uptake, retention and removal properties, and can be securely maintained on a patient's body. It is thus desired to produce a wound dressing having an adhesive layer that does not possess the drawbacks of known adhesive layers, and instead, gently adheres and detaches from a wound site while providing superior fluid uptake. Moreover, there is a demand for a wound dressing that includes adhesive means having greater skin adherence than an adhesive layer disposed over a wound.